our_eternal_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunlight Dragon Slayer Magic
Sunlight Dragon Slayer Magic '(''Nikkou no Metsuryuu Mahou) is a form of Dragon Slayer magic utilizing the element of “Sun”. Sun-based magic, on a basic level, can be thought of like a combination of Fire and Light magic with the base power amplified. It has been described as being the “Light of Destruction” unlike the White Dragon’s “Holy Light”. Its base coloring is also different – the light is a bright yellow-orange while the “flames” involved are a red-orange color. This style is used by Nero Stone . Description Sunlight Dragon magic was the signature power of Solaris, the Sunlight Dragon. He was one of the dragons that wished to promote harmony between humans and dragonkind, and to help accomplish this he taught his brand of magic to Nero Stone as Sunlight Dragon Slayer magic. On average Sun magic is more powerful than both Fire and Light element magic, but as with all magic styles it ultimately depends on the user. Nero particularly takes a somewhat different stance on his Dragon Slayer magic than other Dragon Slayers, prefering to use his basic abilities in different ways to create his new techniques rather than using a plethora of entirely different spells. Nero's Known Spells These are Nero's known Dragon Slayer spells. He shares many basic abilities with other Dragon Slayers, but executes them somewhat differently. '''Sunlight Dragon’s Roar (Nikkouryuu no Houkou): Nero’s Dragon Roar function’s similarly to the White Dragon’s Roar in that it is a beam-like attack, however Nero’s is much more concentrated and destructive by nature. One branch-ability of Nero’s Roar is the capability to swing the beam in an arch and cause a series of explosions to hit a wider area following the arch. Sunlight Dragon’s Claws (Hands and Feet versions) (Nikkouryuu no Tedzuma / Ashi Tsume): Nero’s Dragon Claws concentrate his element around his hands, forearms, feet, and legs rather than expelling large amounts of his element in an attack. The concentrated magic is then used to augment his close-quarters-combat skills, burning on contact and possibly being used to create close-quarters magic explosions on contact. Sunlight Dragon’s Fire Flower (Nikkouryuu no Hanabi): Nero spits out a small, concentrated blast from his lungs that explodes in a vibrant display of sparks on contact with a solid object. Sunlight Dragon’s Straight Flash (Nikkouryuu no Sutoreitto Furashu): A quick punching maneuver that sends a short, straight blast of energy out from the fist. Most effective at close-quarters, but can be used up to low-range. It powers up if used with Dragon’s Claws. Sunlight Dragon’s Rising Sun (Nikkouryuu no Nisshouki): An uppercut maneuver similar to Straight Flash. It sends a rising surge of energy into the air to extend damage from the punch. It powers up if used with Dragon’s Claws. Sunlight Dragon’s Volcano (Nikkouryuu no Kazan): Nero slams his fist into the ground, usually putting some extra force into it with short jump, and calls forth a blast of Sun energy to surge around him. It’s a powerful attack yet is ultimately low-range, though it somewhat makes up for it with a slight vertical attribute to the surge. It’s powered up if used with Dragon’s Claws. Sunlight Dragon’s Storm Blade (Nikkouryuu no Sutoomu Bureido): Charging his Sun magic around a bladed weapon – namely the Rebellion sword – Nero can execute a variety of attacks from swinging the powered-up sword at high speed to throwing waves of Sun magic from the blade as it’s swung. Sunlight Dragon’s Searing Shot (Nikkouryuu no Kaen Dan Lit. “Sunlight Dragon’s Flame Bullet”): Nero can focus his Dragon Slayer magic into the chambers of his pistols and fire blasts of concentrated Sun magic. Sunny Milk (Sanii Miruku): A technique that Nero doesn’t title with his Dragon Slayer style, Sunny Milk is a technique where he releases many orbs of light into the air that launch themselves at the opponent. It is a Wide AOE and Burst type of spell. Unnamed Thin Laser: Nero is capable of generating a thin beam of energy from the tip of a finger that is capable of cutting things at long range with great precision. It is unnamed but confirmed to be a part of his Dragon Slayer abilities. Advanced Techniques Nero's art of Metsuryuu Ougi (Lit. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art") are his most powerful Dragon Slayer techniques. Sunlight Dragon’s Focused Blast (Nikkouryuu no Shouten Bakufuu): A higher level version of Straight Flash, this generates much more energy and expands the reach to mid-range along with a wider blast range. Like Straight Flash it is most effective at close quarters and powers up if used with Dragon’s Claws. Sunlight Dragon’s Summer Solstice (Nikkouryuu no Geshiten): Pile Driver (Paiuru Doraibaa): Another technique that Nero doesn’t name under his Dragon Slayer’s name yet uses its abilities. The Pile Driver summons a magic ring in the air with four points angled toward the direction it will be fired in. In the area outlined by the ring a large amount of Sun energy will be released from the ring itself in the direction the points indicate. However when the target is not airborne or there is not enough room to avoid collateral damage, Nero will exclusively use it as a vertical attack from the sky due to the power it generates. Sunlight Dragon’s Crimson Cremation (Nikkouryuu no Shinku Kasou): Sunlight Dragon’s Solar Plexus (Nikkouryuu no Chuushin Lit. “Sunlight Dragon’s Core”): Concentrating the magical power of the Sun in the body’s core, Nero exudes extreme heat from his body that evaporates all of the moisture in the area straight away. With enough of a power output, even the clouds would dissipate. This technique can be used both to slightly augment physical moves with a burning touch, but its main strength is how it causes most opponents to become extremely exhausted by exerting themselves in the heat. Dragon Force Nero can access the dragon's power on two different "levels". The first of these levels is with a Dragon Force form similar to the Dragon Force of 3rd Generation Dragon Slayers - Nero grows bright red scales across his body focusing on his hands, forearms, shoulders, back, legs, and feet as well as growing some around his face. It was in this state that he made comment to Sting and Rouge that it was since they implanted Dragon Lacrima into their bodies that they achieved this form prematurely and that it was vastly inferior to a true Dragon Force. In this form his Dragon Slayer magic powers up at least two to four fold, though it is still vastly inferior compared to... Perfect Dragon Force Nero's Dragon teacher, Solaris, was one of those killed by Acnologia along with Lunasa and Asteri. As such, when they returned to the lair of the Celestial Dragon the Sky Dragon, Grandine, had relayed the message that Solaris wished to pass his soul onto his pupil, in the hope that his power would help promote peace between the races. The union of their souls gave Nero access to the "Perfect" Dragon Force, which turns him completely into a human-dragon hybrid and gives him full access to Solaris's power, albeit at a heavy price. The “Perfect Dragon Force” enhances Nero’s Sunlight Dragon magic by turning his body into a humanoid approximation of the Sunlight Dragon’s body. His skin becomes a set of sunset-colored scales that go all the way up to his cheeks, stopping just short of his eyes, nose, and mouth, and his hands and feet become claws. He also sprouts a long and thin tail, and his hair’s natural “golden” color becomes more of an actual gold, a line of which travels down his spine and to the tip of his tail where it sprouts into an almost ribbon-like set of hair coming off of the tip of the tail. This form notably lacks wings, as Solaris was one of the Dragons that lacked them, though Nero does sprout a pair of long branch-like antler-horns from his head and two long “whiskers” from his face. Like Second- and Third-Generation Dragon Slayers, Nero can access this form at will and it is in this form that he is at his most powerful. However this form is also the proof that a human annot have full access to a dragon's immense powers even if they take on a similar form - his power becomes that of the Sunlight Dragon itself but the strain that this form causes on Nero's magic reserve is extreme. Even with his vast stores of magic he can only stay in this form for 15 minutes, despite having trained with it for more than 400 years. Amaterasu: Amaterasu is the only new technique granted to him in his Perfect Dragon Force, and it is Nero’s most powerful Dragon Slayer technique, only usable while he’s in this form. Nero gathers the Sun’s energy in his raised hand, creating a “mini-sun” of variable size in his hand. Though he has never done such a thing, Nero estimates that if he used this technique with all of his power in a fresh Dragon Force he could turn an entire mountain range into a smoldering crater. Though it’s his most powerful technique, it is also by far the most draining to use.